The present invention relates generally to x-ray generation, and, more specifically, to photon generator sources.
X-rays have many applications in medicine, industry, biological science, and materials science. However, a conventional synchrotron configured for generating xrays is quite large and expensive and is therefore not practical for widespread use.
A smaller type of x-ray source being developed is the Laser Synchrotron Source (LSS). In the LSS, a laser beam collides with an electron beam accelerated in an interaction cell to produce a high energy photon beam, such as x-rays, based on Compton or Thomson scattering.
Peak flux and brightness for the high energy photons produced in a LSS photon generator are limited by the specific configuration of the apparatus utilized.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a compact photon generator for producing high energy photons with high brightness.
A photon generator includes an electron gun for emitting an electron beam, and a laser for emitting a laser beam. The laser beam repetitively collides with the electron beam for emitting a high energy photon beam therefrom in the exemplary form of xrays.